Integrated circuit (IC) terminals are used to transfer input and output signals to and from a chip. These input and output signals may include data, clock signals, and power terminals. Moreover, signals used to control impedance, termination, slew rate, equalization, voltage swing, and reference voltages on the IC may be set and monitored through the IC terminals.
Packaging bumps or pins are examples of IC terminals. Whether bumps or pins are implemented depends primarily on the packaging technology chosen. Regardless of which packaging technology implemented, each IC terminal is typically used to set only one parameter of the IC. For example, a programming resistor that sets the impedance of a driver may be set using a pin. Another pin may be used to set a reference voltage for a differential receiver.